Are You a Ghost
by MysticalDreamer32
Summary: Songfic to BWitched's song Are You a Ghost? VxH


Fanfic to Are You a Ghost by B*witched. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or B*witched or the song.

On Earth, all the stars that were so far away showed in the sky with brilliance as the world below it slept peacefully. But the dreamless sleep of one green eyed girl was disturbed as her eyes shot open. She looked groggily at her alarm clock and knew that sleep for the rest of the night was inevitable. She had that feeling again… as if someone was there… a chill down her spine… a whisper in her ear… the silence of the breezy night which to anyone else would have seemed normal.

_It's two in the morning_

_I'll tell you why I'm awake_

_There it goes… that creepy feeling again_

_Round in my head_

_Oh again, here in my head_

She looked around her room, the only light coming from the white full moon. The light cast shadows against every object, making one's imagination run wild. How the moon's light reminded Hitomi of beautiful white wings… the wings that were not of a demon, but of an angel. The light would fade in the coming hours of the day, but oh how she wanted to fly towards it, and rise high into the sky with that striking light as her guide.

_Here in the darkness_

_Oh there's so many shades_

_Shadows burn like faded flames_

_And die into the night_

_Oh and fly up so high_

As she sat on her bed, the feeling returned and a figure appeared before her very eyes. Was her mind playing tricks on her or was she dreaming?

"Van?" she whispered weakly.

He looked translucent, but his figure could still be seen. For many nights, Hitomi felt lonely and wished for him to be there with her, and now… he was standing a little distance from her bed.

"Van… is that really you?"

_Are you a ghost or are you alive?_

_Would you be here for me, be here for me now_

_Imagination or are you for real?_

_Just give me a sign_

_And I'll know_

With her window open, a gentle breeze blew in, lightly playing with her hair. Sitting in her room, she was alone… but his presence… she could feel it. She knew he was watching her… he was there… with her.

_Cool wind is blowing_

_Fingers through hair_

_Standing in an empty room, alone_

_It feels like your there_

_Oh alone, I know that your there_

_Are you a ghost or are you alive?_

_Would you be here for me, be here for me now_

_Imagination or are you for real?_

_Just give me a sign_

He smiled at her and walked to her bedside slowly. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Hitomi reached out towards him but found that her hand only passed through air. She needed him… she needed to tell him… tell him how she felt and how she needed him to be there.

_I'll tell you what I know_

_I'll tell you how I feel_

Hitomi was puzzled to say the least. 'Is Van alive? Or is he visiting me one last time?' she wondered.

His hand lifted from his side and gently cupped Hitomi's cheek. She didn't feel it but she knew that he could see her. As she looked into his amber eyes, she could only make what his lips were telling her.

'I love you.' he mouthed.

He walked over to her window and she could see him spread his wings. He turned to face her once more, giving her a smile of happiness. He had come to check on her… he came to make sure she was doing fine. With Hitomi smiling back at him, he turned back towards the moon and stretched his wings further. Even if he was an illusion, the luminous white wings on his back lit her room up once combined with the moons gleaming light. She looked at him as he flew off towards the moon, back to Gaea. Hitomi smiled slightly to herself. She knew that one day they would meet again and then she would tell him how she felt. One day they would fly towards the moon together… they would fly where no one could reach them and never let go. But for now… the empty room around her would be her only witness to the words she spoke.

"And I will always love you, Van."

_Are you a ghost or are you alive?_

_Would you be here for me, be here for me now_

_Imagination or are you for real?_

_Just give me a sign_

_And I'll know_


End file.
